Blue Knight
Blue Knight 'is a member of the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8. Despite having a good heart, his unstable temper is a nuisance that follows this mysterious Maverick Hunter in every battle. 'Appearance Blue Knight's parts are mostly blue and dark-grey, with golden details in his arms and head. The sheathes of his Kaiser Sabers are actually compacted inside his arms. His eyes will turned red whenever he is exposed to something that makes him angered. 'Personality' Blue Knight is a polite person that treats his fellow Hunters gently. He cares deeply for his colleagues, specially Platina and Encore. He also seems to feel empathy for X due to his strive to achieve peace through peaceful means, as well as the belief of the redemption of Irregulars. It seems he feels guilty for something he did in the past and lives to redeem himself by taking the pain for his friends. In combat, he acts without fear or hesitation to protect his allies and will oftenly put their safety before his own. There is a quirk that oftenly affects Blue Knight's temper,h which he seems to not be able to control nor notice its manifestation in time: whenever Blue Knight fights or is exposed to something he dislikes, his eyes begin turning red and he becomes heated up, leaving behind his kindness and shifting to a violent person that attacks mindlessly. Terms related to Saturn can easily trigger Blue Knight's anger. Every time he realizes he got out of control, he seems frustrated and gives excuses to his colleagues in an attempt to make them believe he simply got carried away by the fighting. Some of his colleagues have noticed that strange behavior, but they never thought of it as being something deeper that Blue Knight tries to hide. Blue Knight seems to know the War Machine Shad more than the rest of the 49th Unit. He was also teased by Shad during Parade, who called him "bro". 'Abilities' Whenever Blue Knight is angered, his systems begin a snowball effect that turns him into a more violent person, and a red aura can be seen coming out of his body, which is often followed by an attack much stronger than the usual. Blue Knight has two Kaiser Sabers that are stored inside his arms. They can be amplified by his red aura in a move called Saber Outburst. Blue Knight can morph his arms into Ice Busters ''(or ''Nitrobusters) that have four compressed nitrogen packs each. It is a powerful ammunition that allows him to freeze enemies with a single shot, and it seems like he is able to charge it in order to increase its cooling effect. 'History' When questioned by Zero about the reason Blue Knight had not joined the 17th Elite Unit (since he was a powerful Maverick Hunter), he justified it with his own story: In 2186, Blue Knight had another name and worked as a guardian of a government building, until one day Saturn and his three War Machines attacked, causing a merciless bloodbath. He tried saving all the people he could, but he was caught and defeated by one of them. He felt fear and despair, and when the War Machine pointed its blade at him, they suddenly retreated. After that day, he assumed his current identity in honors to the colors of his old uniform (a police look) and what it meant to him, and began modifying himself to become a stronger Reploid. After seeing the news about Dr. Henry Snacman's death, he decided to not allow Saturn to go any further and began the procedures to become a Maverick Hunter, asking Signas to join the 49th Unit due to his a personal reasons in 2190. He began using the simulation rooms of the base to train hard every day, becoming ever stronger until he reached the level of a A-Rank Maverick Hunter. Although Saturn had disappeared, Shad was still sent in operations and was detected by the 49th Unit due to his tendency of losing the focus, and Blue Knight was sent together with Captain Elika and Platina, without success in retiring him. The Great Neo Maverick Army Recommended reading: Factory Problems After the merging of the 17th Unit with the 49th Unit and the Parade, the Neo Maverick general Kran was tracked by Nora and the Hunters began a series of missions in the Iberian Castle trying to find him, while putting an end to the NMA schemes set to that place. Blue Knight went with Encore to the Castechno. Inc factories, and the two fought RT-93H. X and Zero got impressed by BK's skills and Zero suggested that one of them should talk to him later. When the Hunters decided to unseal Dr. Henry's files, Blue Knight did not join them but sneaked into the laboratory and listened to the story. After Platina manifested her anger and desire to destroy Mavericks without any mercy, Blue Knight showed a sad face. 'Fanfare Operations' Recommended reading: Disturbances and Frenetic Dance X, Blue Knight, Ying and Illusion form Squad A and are sent to the Jamison Liquid Metal Engineering Facility to investigate the Liquid Metal Reploids and the possible takeover by the Neo Maverick Army. Blue Knight tries to compliment Illusion's skills, but receives a rough reply. Nora talks about the possiblity of the Liquid Metal Reploids fusing into a big monster, making an allusion to RT-93H and joking that Blue Knight handled him very well to be scared of that. When they find the decaying Liquid Metal Reploids, Blue Knight wants to find a way to save them from their agony, but Illusion kills them coldly, angering him. Nitrous Marcidus shows up and tells them about himself and the suffering of the Liquid Metal Reploids. Blue Knight is angered by Marcidus justification to torture people and the fact that he sees Saturn as a father, falling in his brainwashing and emotional talk about "family". Blue Knight's Ice Buster was a key to defeat Marcidus, but during the fight he became unstable and almost ruined their plan, jumping on Marcidus and freezing him with a powerful blast, which almost froze Illusion. It seemed Blue Knight did not intended to do that, but he lost control to his wild instincts. During the encounter with Cyrenox, BK points he is just a kid wanting to prove he is cool by challenging the Maverick Hunters and deems their fight trivial. X feels bad for not being able to stop hesitating and Blue Knight seems to relate to that feeling, since he too is unable to change himself, and tries to comfort X. Blue Knight thinks they are losing time in that place while several people needed their help, but Illusion pointed that being purely reactive would not result in anything and they needed patience to learn more information, even if it meant the death of innocent people. Still, Blue Knight was in a hurry and did not want to listen to Corrosive Nagaxid's story. His freezing powers were once again a key to defeat the Maverick, and he was her main focus during the fight. With a combined attack of the four Hunters, they managed to put an end to her frenzy. Ying sensed that the Jammers grew stronger during their fight and pointed that Blue Knight's systems seemed to work in an analogous way, but BK denied it. Category:Characters